


All The Trimmings

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika





	All The Trimmings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chalcopyrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalcopyrite/gifts).



Brian got out the ornaments while Nick set up the tree and checked that the lights didn't have any broken bulbs in them. It was time for their annual tree trimming session. They had set up their tree together their first year as roommates, and now they had made it a tradition that they always waited until both of them were available before anything with the tree happened. And today happened to be the first Saturday Nick had had off since Thanksgiving, so today was going to be the day they got to put up the tree. Brian made sure the ornaments still had hooks in them and that none of the glass ones had broken in their storage closet. It seems they always lost one or two of the balls, but this year they made out without a single scratch. "Hey Nick, we didn't lose any balls this year!"

Nick snickered at Brian's word choice and quipped with a, "I would sure hope neither of us lost our balls this year!" then chuckled a little too long at his own joke. Nick really enjoyed making dirty jokes like that.

That earned a throw pillow to the back of his head. He rubbed the spot but was still laughing. He could feel Brian shaking his head. "That is not what I meant Nick and you know it," he said as he brought the box of ornaments and put them on the end table by the tree. 

"Oh c'mon Brian, you walked right into that one, admit it!" Nick shrugged.

"I guess I did," Brian finally lamented, "So how did the lights go?" 

"All are aye okay!" Nick made an "OK" sign with his hand in Brian's general direction, "Even got them strung on the tree, see?" and he stepped aside so Brian could marvel in Nick's fantastic light stringing skills.

"Oh they look great Nick! I like that you set them to chase each other. I've always loved chaser lights," he found the ornament they always put on first. It was one they had had made at one of those kiosks in the mall that said "Best Friends Forever" on it. It was super cheesy and that first year they got it just for shits and giggles and had a good laugh when they picked it up, but like the act of trimming the tree together, that ornament has just stuck around. It always goes on the tree, it always goes on first, and they alternate which one of them puts it on. Brian had done it last year, so this year Nick got to do the honors. "Nick it's your turn to put on the first ornament."

Nick took the ornament from him and tried to find where he wanted to put the ornament. He tried to find a place that he may have not put it before, but that was front and center. After finding the perfect spot, right at the top near their topper, he placed it on a branch and stepped back to admire his handiwork while grabbing another ornament and letting Brian put an ornament on the tree. He liked that spot, and if it weren't for the fact that he wanted a different spot every year he got to put up the ornament, he would choose to keep it there forever.

They continued decorating the tree, and the whole time Nick found himself eyeing Brian and sighing. He had developed quite the crush on Brian in the last year but knew that Brian probably didn't feel the same, so he kept his crush buried because he didn't want to risk their friendship. They had been friends for so long, and he would rather have Brian as his friend than to not have him at all. He had lost friendships before because he went too fast and he wasn't doing that this time.

Brian looked for another ornament, or at least looked like he was looking for an ornament. In actuality he wanted to take the opportunity to watch Nick for a few minutes. He had secretly crushed on Nick since they had met, but never made it obvious. He was content for now with Nick just being his friend, but if Nick felt the same he wouldn't turn it down. No, not at all.

Before they knew it, they had all the ornaments on the tree and they were sitting on the floor like when they were kids, admiring the lights and ornaments. Brian looked over at Nick. The lights hit his face in just the right way that he looked so precious sitting there. He would give anything to kiss him, pull him close, and watch the tree together, more together than they are now, of course. He turned back to the tree and asked Nick, "Nick, what do you want for Christmas?"

Nick thought about it. "Really," he chuckled a bit, "And this is going to sound stupid, but I want a boyfriend. I'm sick of being lonely. Well, not lonely lonely cause we live together, but I wouldn't mind someone to share my bed with, someone to tell me that he loves me, someone to kiss and cuddle with me. I've been single for too long, and I'm ready to try dating again. I know that's so dumb and a little girly, but it's the only thing I can really think that I want. What about you?"

"To be honest," Brian smiled, "I want the same thing. It's been a while since my last relationship and I'm ready to start again. I even have someone in mind, but I don't know if he feels the same. We're really good friends. He's my best friend, even. And I don't want to lose the friendship, but I've loved him for so long."

Nick looked over at Brian. "You have?" he knew Brian was talking about him, because who else did he call his best friend? "Brian, I've loved you for a year."

Before Brian realized what he was doing, he was kissing Nick, running his hand through Nick's hair. "I would be willing to try if you are."

"Of course I would. We could do a, you know, different kind of trimming, if you know what I mean..." Nick blushed at how forward he was being.

"Meet you in my room," Brian jumped up and headed to the room, Nick following behind.

It was already the best Christmas ever.


End file.
